


Just a touch

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, OT3, Top Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam gets curious





	Just a touch

Sam sees them first, the way that Jimmy has Castiel pinned against the wall of the bunker, in plain sight. He just wanted water, bad idea to come out at three in the morning. He thought, no he knew that everyone was asleep and the time was perfect to get something to drink. 

 

He watches quietly. He knew about the two of them, knew the two of them had something going on with Dean and he had been curious about just how that worked out for the three of them. 

 

“We have an audience.” Jimmy whispers, though it's not really whispering given that Sam can hear him. 

 

Castiel looks to the side, his eyes going wide when he sees Sam watching them. 

 

“Seems that we do. What should we do?” Castiel asks. 

 

Jimmy moves away from Castiel, walking towards Sam he takes him in his arms. 

 

“Did you like what you saw?” Jimmy asks, moving his hands down Sam's back. 

 

Sam's throat is dry, he doesn't know how to respond. 

 

“I think he does.” Castiel is now next to him, pulling Sam's hands into his own. 

 

“Do you want to see what Dean sees? I mean, we already asked him and he's okay with us doing this with you. If you're up to it.” 

 

Sam nods, finally finding his voice. “Yes.” 

 

                                         -

 

“On your knees and touch yourself for me,” Jimmy said, pointing to where Castiel is kneeling next to the chair. 

 

Sam did what he was told. He walked over to Castiel and leaned down next to him, placing a kiss on his lips. 

 

He enclosed a fist around his cock, pinching at the base of his cock. It gives him momentary relief until Jimmy gives him what he wants. Jimmy walked  to Castiel, lift him up and bent him over the table. Je placed two fingers in Sam's mouth, coaxing him to wet them before he slipped them from his mouth and pushed them into Castiel.  There was a low groan coming from both Sam and Castiel. 

 

“This is what you were hoping for, weren’t you?” Jimmy's voice is low as he looks over at Sam, the hunters face is contorted with anguish and pleasure. “You wanted my fingers inside of you instead of Cassie. Wanted me to fuck you while he watched right?” 

 

Jimmy removes his fingers, slipping them into Sam's mouth. “Taste good doesn't he?” 

 

Sam nods. Jimmy smiles, picks him up and places him next to Castiel. 

 

“I'm going to fuck you both so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for days.” 

 

A slap goes across Sam's ass cheeks, along with Castiel's. 

 

“Both of you.” 

 

Jimmy shoved himself in roughly once, Smirking as Sam let out a loud moan. Jimmy repeated the motion between Castiel and Sam,  reaching over to kiss Castiel on the back of his neck, slipping a hand down and slipping a finger into Castiel's hole. 

 

“Look at the both of you. Fuck.” 

 

Jimmy gives one final thrust inside of Sam, pulling out and coming over Castiel. 

 

“Did you enjoy this? Do you both want to come for me?” 

 

Sam and Castiel nod. “Yes.” 

 

“Then come for me. Both of you.” 

 

Castiel reached out and grabbed Sam's cock, Sam doing the same. They jerk each other, watching each other through lidded eyes before coming in each other's hands. 

 

“Good. So good.” 


End file.
